


In Sickness

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But we still love him, Flu, Fluff, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is a dramatic bitch when sick, Klaus is scared of the dark, No Incest, Nurse Diego, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, and so do his brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Klaus has the flu, Ben is tired of his dramatics and Diego is acting nurse.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I can write these days is these three but I ain't complaining. I wrote this quickly out of nowhere when I should have been sleeping but hopefully it makes sense. Hope you enjoy! A Kudos or comment would make my day if you do. Thanks for reading xx

“Achoo!” The sound erupted out of Klaus without warning, dragging him out of his hazy rest. He groaned loudly, feeling every muscle in his body groan with him. His throat was as dry as sandpaper as he tried to speak.

 

“What time is it?” He croaked, bleary eyed. He vaguely remembered going through this before, in the dark that time. He had felt rough all day, suffering through a restless night, always just on the edge of sleep, never quite being allowed to fall into it, constantly draw out to cough his lungs up or sneeze the house down.

 

“Early, 6 ish.” Ben said from his perch on the desk in the corner, book folded around his hand. Klaus moaned again. 

 

“You not feeling any better?” Ben asked with a sigh. Klaus was always  _ a lot _ when he was ill. And a lot for Klaus was really saying something.

 

“Oh no I feel great.” Klaus deadpanned before blowing his nose violently.

 

“God is this what death feels like?” Klaus groaned dramatically to himself as he sniffed. Ben folded his arms, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, sorry, that was insensitive of me, sorry.” He addressed Ben, shutting his eyes against the light.

 

“It’s just the flu Klaus.” Ben pointed out and Klaus groaned heavily.

 

“Well it fucking suuuucks.” 

 

“Stop being over dramatic.” Ben sighed.

 

“O-over dra-? Do you know how much mucus I’ve produced today? More than any man should ever witness! It’s unholy!” His voice was nasally, almost comically so. 

 

“Well maybe that’s because you haven’t eaten fruit since, god I don’t even know when, and you insist on walking around barefoot in skimpy outfits in midwinter.” Ben pointed out. 

 

“Hey! Don’t slut shame me Benjamin! I’ll wear whatever I goddamn like.” Klaus croaked, his abused throat struggling to keep up with his dramatics. Ben sighed again, so heavy he imagined the living could probably hear.   

 

“You’re such a dramatic little bitch sometimes, you know that right?” 

 

“Hey! drop dead!” 

 

“Why don’t you?!”

 

“Maybe I will!” Klaus croaked. Ben deflated slightly and Klaus curled into himself on the bed. The raise in his voice seemed to have triggered his cough again as he began to attempt to hack up a lung into his pillow, his body convulsing disconcertingly. Ben took a deep breath, losing the frustration in him. 

 

“I’m sorry Klaus...and I’m sorry you’re sick.” Ben began as Klaus finally caught his breath again. Klaus shifted slightly on the bed, cracking open one eye and peering at his dead brother. He seemed to consider what course of action to pursue for a moment, before deciding he was too exhausted to keep up the dramatics. 

 

“Sorry from being a dramatic bitch…” He muttered and Ben smiled. 

 

“It’s not your fault that’s your natural state.” Ben grinned. 

 

“Hey!” Klaus fained offence but smiled. “Achoo!” He cried suddenly, catching them both off guard. He groaned, running a hand under his red nose and grimacing, reaching for another tissue. 

 

“God I swear this was never so bad before I was sober.” Klaus muttered to himself.

 

“It was, you just weren’t such a little bitch cause you were too out of it to notice.” Ben pointed out and Klaus groaned.

 

“Ah, good times.” He muttered with a groan, before blowing his nose forcefully. Before he had finished clearing his airways his throat began to tickle, causing another violent wave of coughing. When he finally stopped, he clamped his hands against his ears, as though trying to press his head in place. “Ughhh my brain.” He moaned.

 

“Klaus, what the hell are you doing in here at this hour? I can hear it from my...” Diego’s voice preceded his entrance, trailing off as he entered. “Jeez, you look like shit bro.” 

 

“God if I had a dollar everytime someone said that to me.” Klaus muttered and Diego sighed. 

 

“What’s going on with you?” He asked. Klaus was a little taken aback, surprised by the genuine care in the question. 

 

“Ben says I have the flu.” Klaus muttered. 

 

“That his professional opinion?” Diego teased, catching Klaus off guard and causing him to grin. 

 

“Yes. He also says you’re a prick.” Klaus translated and Diego smiled. 

 

“Hey, careful bro I ain’t above kicking you’re ghostly ass.” Diego said to the room as he headed toward Klaus, talking in totally the wrong direction but the acknowledgment still made Ben smile. Seeing the others interact with Ben always made Klaus feel happier than any pills; to see Ben back in the family. 

 

Diego placed a hand against Klaus’s forehead, startling him a little. 

 

“Shit, you are warm. How’d you feel?” 

 

“Delightful Diego, what do you think?” Klaus jabbed sarcastically. 

 

“Wow, drop the sass, asshole.” Diego said fondly, “You want my help or not?” 

 

“What are you going to do? Heal me with your knives? Oh no I know, brood over me until I’m better?” 

 

“What did I just say about sass? And, for the record, I know a thing or two about these things. I grew up watching Mom take care of us all remember.” It was true, Diego had rarely left their mother’s side, even when she acted nurse. 

 

“Go on then nurse, what’s the diagnosis.” 

 

“From what I heard through the walls you’ve got a pretty fierce cold. You feel feverish too. Any nausea?” Klaus nodded.

 

“I...I think I threw up earlier? I don’t really re- oh… no okay Ben says I did, yesterday? Yeah, okay, good to know.” Diego’s brow furrowed.

 

“Okay...for now you need sleep, warmth and fluids, see how you feel in a few hours. I’m gonna fetch some water, maybe some crackers.” He said, going into action mode. “And keep this on.” He said, pulling the duvet up over his smaller brother’s body. 

 

“But I’m already warm!” Klaus complained. 

 

“It’s the fever messing with you, trust me okay.” Klaus deflated, exhausted, reluctantly allowing himself to be tucked in. 

 

Diego left the room and Klaus attempted to get comfortable under the new weight of the covers. Ben sat on the desk, smiling at him. 

 

“What? What are you smiling at?” Klaus accused and Ben raised his hands in defence, still smiling. 

 

“Nothing.” Klaus narrowed his eyes.

 

“I’ll sneeze on you, you know I will.” He threatened.

 

“Wow, I’m so scared.” Ben deadpanned. Klaus growled at him but it caught in his throat, flaring up his cough again. 

 

“Screw you Benjamin!” Klaus spluttered as Diego came back into the room. 

 

“Ben, leave off him.” Diego said without missing a beat and Klaus smiled, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

 

“Right, drink this for me.” Diego said, holding out a large glass of water. Klaus just peered at it a moment, before reluctantly righting himself and taking it. He sipped cautiously, slowly, as Diego set the small plate of crackers at his bedside. 

 

“If you can, eat a few of those, I’ll make you something healthy when the nausea dies down, hey don’t scrunch your nose at me, not being healthy is what got you here in the first place.” Diego sounded like a middle aged soccer Mom and Klaus couldn’t help but be amused. 

 

“Sorry, thank you.” He said, still smirking a little, but sincere. 

 

“No worries, you’ll feel better soon.” Diego smiled softly.

 

“Good, cause my head feels huge.” Klaus said dramatically, clutching at it with his free hand as if to prove his point.

 

“Nah, that’s just your ego. Nothing to be done about that I’m afraid.” Diego grinned. 

 

“Touche” Klaus placed the water down, clearing his throat before slowly lowering himself back into the warmth of his bed. 

 

“Get some sleep, I’m just down the hall if you need me.” Diego said and Klaus felt a warm feeling spread across his chest. He had forgotten what it felt like to be cared for. 

 

He was ripped from that relaxation suddenly however as Diego flicked off the lights. 

 

“No!” Klaus yelled, suddenly panicked. His fast breathing wheezing in his chest.

 

Diego flicked the lights back on quickly, looking startled and confused. Ben was by Klaus’s side in a flash, all the teasing of earlier gone.

 

“It’s okay Klaus.” He whispered reassuringly as his brother settled again. 

 

“Sorry just...lights  _ on _ .” Klaus whispered. Diego nodded, slowly remembering; Klaus never slept in the dark. 

 

“Sure thing. Night Klaus.” He whispered, pulling the door behind him, leaving it just slightly ajar. 

 

Klaus settled into his pillow with a groan, sniffing loudly, stuffing a tissue under his nose. He closed his eyes, covering his eyes from the light. As painful as it was, it would never be enough to make him willingly turn it off. 

 

“Ben.” He groaned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Read to me?” Klaus asked, sincerely.

 

“Sure.” Ben smiled. He settled himself at the end of the bed, producing his book from seemingly thin air and beginning to read. As tired as he was, as much as his head pounded and his throat burnt, Klaus wouldn’t trade little moments like this for the world. He would live through a thousand colds just for moments like these.


End file.
